The Other Way Around
by FaeTheDivergent
Summary: A Very Wicked AU where Elphaba is not green but handicapped and Nessarose is the green one. Contains Nanny and a little bit of Gelphie! Fiyeraba, Bessa


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You may think of this fanfiction as a really weird one since you can barely (or non at all) read a Wicked fanfic like this. I just wanted to tell you all that one person inspired to do this, but I forgot his username so yeah. I hope you enjoy this.**

**DISCLAIMER: Every rights go to Gregory Maguire, L. Frank Baum, and S****tephen Schwartz, not mine.**

* * *

><p>Frexspar Thropp was running in circles. Today his wife will born their first child. He couldn't careless about the gender of the child, regardless to his wife's wish that the child must be a boy. The midwife had ushered him out of the room and until now, he could still hear Melena's cries of pain.<p>

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the midwife called him in. Once he entered the room, he immediately noticed her sad look.

"What is it?" asked Frex in a shaky tone.

The midwife took the baby from the now Melena's arms and bring it to him. The baby was crying loudly. Frex was about to take the young infant when the midwife stopped him.

"Her legs are all tangled," she whispered truthfully and cooed the baby. "I tried to untangle it but it must have been hurting her. That means she can't walk. Other than that, she's normal in color and a very healthy one."

Frex felt his weight drop. Melena and his first child will not be able to walk. How could have this happen? He asked himself. This little one needs assistance, love, and care.

"She's named her Elphaba, after Saint Aelphaba of the waterfall." the midwife continued. "A very nice choice of name, it is."

"Thank you," mumbled Frex as he gently took little Elphaba from the midwife's caring arms.

"No problem, duckie, no problem." the midwife replied, smiling.

When the midwife left and Melena has awoken, Elphaba started to cry again. Frex tried to soothe her but to no avail. He slowly lifted Elphaba and bring her to her mother's welcoming arms.

"Hush now, Fabala," whispered Melena as she breastfeed the baby. Little Elphaba stopped crying by now and started to giggle. Melena and Frex found it cute.

"Fabala," says Frex as he sit beside Melena. "Elphaba, Fabala. I like it."

"It suits her doesn't she?" replied Melena, grinning as Elphaba started to gurgle. She noticed Elphaba's feet and then frowned. "I hope she won't shut herself out because of her disability. My poor Fabala..."

Frex hugged his wife in a passionate way. Melena blushed. She love it when Frex does this. It somehow makes her feel special and loved.

"Don't worry, _we'll_ protect her." Frex whispered to her ear which made the wife smile. That is one of the reasons why she loved him.

Elphaba stared at them nonchalantly and started to gurgle once again . Frex and Melena looked at their daughter wearing wide smiles. Elphaba's eyes widen.

"Oh the curious one," says Frex. "You know, pet, you've gotten it from your mumma."

Elphaba just stared at him but Frex didn't took no notice of it. He can sense it. Elphaba will do far beyond the greatest things in all of Oz, and he knows it.

* * *

><p>Little Elphaba - now a year and a half old - is busy playing her father's gift to her. Frex had grown attached to the toddler, "She is a lovely child." as he would say. But time do flies fast, little Elphaba had grown alot since the past year and a half. She has her mother's aristocratic features: Melena's eyes, nose, lips, and her jet black hair. Frex would often call her Melittle as a tease to his wife, which she does found funny.<p>

Melena would sometimes call Elphaba as little Witch, something that made Frex scared a bit. They are a happy family, as the Munchkinlanders say.

"I have to go now, my sweet," says Frex in a sad voice. "Take care of yourself while i'm gone."

"Oh we will." Melena reassured as Frex kiss her and then went to Elphaba.

"Goodbye, pet. Daddy'll be back later." he whispered to his daughter and kissed her forehead, which made the child giggle.

Frexspar Thropp left the Thropp manor and went to work. They are the richest family in the Munchkinland, it was obvious. Frex has been the Governor there for years. He had been able to buy a lot of wonderful gifts for both Melena and his little Fabala. Somehow, he always think the Elphaba was not his daughter, but he pushed the thoughts away. Surely, Elphaba was his child, no doubt about it.

Back at the manor, Melena Thropp has been giddy after her husband's departure. Elphaba was, once again, trying to stand and walk, but to no avail.

"Now, now, Fabala," Melena says calmly as she gently raised her daughter. "You do know you can never stand, don't you?"

Elphaba stared at her mother like she was a psycho or something. "Oh, do not fret, now, little Witch. You're completely ordinary, but your feet aren't." Melena teased. Elphaba just widened her eyes at her.

"Grrrgooo!" Elphaba spoke in her baby-ish tone. Melena smiled at her daughter.

"Lovely!" Melena replied nonchalantly. She kissed her daughter's cheek and slowly stood up. Elphaba yawned and Melena giggles. "Babies are fascinating." she whispered. "Come on now, little Witch. Let's put you in your bed, shall we?"

Elphaba didn't respond. She just rest her head at her mother's shoulder and in a split second, she was already asleep soundly.

When both of them had reached Elphaba's bedroom, Melena gently placed the little baby into her crib. Elphaba stirred a little but didn't wake up. Melena sighed in relief.

"Oh, little Witch," Melena says sadly as she gently touched Elphaba's little legs. "I hope I could do something for this..."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it folks? Reviews will help! :) Happy Christmas  Happy Holidays to all of you (though it's already late) :D**


End file.
